Yesterday's Glory
by Third Year Ron Weasly
Summary: James Bond returns again to save the day. Bond, returning from a mission, saves a member of Parliament from terrorists. In a turn of events the member is killed and Bond is sent to find who and why. Key: Read and REVIEW *Chapter 3 UP*
1. Rescue

The train rumbled along the track, seating over five hundred passengers in its hull. The area it passed through was cold and gray. Snow covered the ground outside the train. Everything seemed normal to the untrained eye but through closer inspection one would have noticed gray covered bodies lying in the snow. There were twelve in all and one turned to the other and said, " Boris. Boris are you awake?"  
  
The man he was talking to shook, startled, and turned to his boss. "Yeah, Rigby I'm awake. What's happening? The train coming yet?"  
  
"Yeah it just passed for the first time. You were asleep. It would be good for you to get out your rocket launcher, they'll pass again in about," he checked his watch, "Ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, okay. Are you sure this guy's going to pay us," Boris said as he brushed the snow away from his rocket launcher, "I mean it just seems to easy."  
  
Boris's boss laughed at the younger mercenary and said, "This guy better pay us. If he doesn't we'll kill him. We have nothing to worry about. We destroy the engine and kill the girl, what was her name again?"  
  
"Zuber, Lauren Zuber."  
  
"Well we kill her and we get out of there. There should be no force of resistance, our surveillance made sure of that."  
  
"Okay, just making sure. I mean this just seems to easy," Boris replied as he placed a rocket inside the launching tube.  
  
"I know what you mean, but when these idiots come offering five hundred thousand to kill a member of the Parliament you take it no questions asked. You don't always get these jobs. Though I find it interesting that he wants her body in his possession."  
  
"I guess he just doesn't want us to blow the whole thing up. Maybe it's a test to see if we'll be good in the future."  
  
"Well we'll do the job anyway he wants it. Right now though I have to get ready to get into the train."  
  
"See ya on the flip side Rigby," Boris called as his boss ducked into the snow to pull up his rifle.  
  
"That is if we don't all get killed," Rigby joked.  
  
Boris laughed. Rigby ran through the snow following another of his team into a cave in the mountain. Inside there were hundreds of tunnels and walkways. It was once used as a strong hold in the Cold War, along with other huge caverns. Rigby had settled his forces into these caves and now held over thirty of them. He used them as bases for operations. Some of the more broken caves were used as ammunition depots.  
  
Rigby followed one tunnel at his right and walked its length before it broke off into to more tunnels. All of the tunnels were man made and all were known to Rigby. He took the one to the left and it began to travel up hill. It went uphill for about a fourth of a mile before it opened up onto a ledge above the track. Seven others of his team waited at the area.  
  
One turned to Rigby as the rumbling of the train began to be heard and said, "What kind of opposition will we face?"  
  
"If surveillance is right, none."  
  
Unbeknownst to the mercenary's outside there was some form of resistance. It was not in the form of a guard, or for that matter anyone who even knew that Lauren Zuber was on the train. He sat in his booth and sipped on his martini. The man looked out the window and wondered where his next mission would take him. It had become some of a game. Sure it was dangerous but if not danger what else to live for? Just because he was a member of one of the most extreme secret societies in the history of the world, he still like enjoying the pleasures of wondering. Everyday had brought something exciting and all he could do was wait for today's. He was just about to take another sip of his vodka martini when something exploded near the front of the train.  
  
He bolted from his seat and pulled a Walther P99 from the inside of his jacket. He had finally talked M into buying him the new Walther. Compared to the PPK it was a major advancement with a larger magazine. The only downside to it was that it was bigger than the PPK.  
  
He slid the door open and exited his booth. The first thing he noticed when he entered the hall was the large cloud of smoke and burning metal. The explosion came from the front of the train and-he just realized it wasn't moving-so whoever had caused the blast had taken out the engine. He laughed to himself; well at least he had gotten to the excitement of that day. Before he could take a step further he heard footsteps behind him. A man in a gray parka approached and looked strangely at him and his outstretched P99.  
  
The man was none other than Rigby. Rigby stared at the man before common thought came to him and he brought his AK-47 to bear. The man in front of him took a step closer and placed the pistol to his chest. Time seemed to stop as he heard the bullet explode from its chamber heading directly towards his chest. A searing pain shot through Rigby's chest as the bullet penetrated it. His body fell to the floor and he sat against the wall slumped over, his rifle dropped, wondering who the hell this man was. He reached a hand to his chest and felt the blood stain the cloth. Egg whites, he thought for a second in a moment of levity, that's what gets out bloodstains. There was supposed to be no force of resistance on the train. Well he needed to find out who the man was so he could look him up some time and put a bullet through his head. Rigby looked up at the mysterious man, "Who are you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Bond, James Bond."  
  
Rigby thought a second. Hadn't he heard that name before? Some where yes in- "Holy-Bloody Hell your-am I right or are you with MI-6."  
  
"Your correct. Now I'm going to ask you a question, will you point me to where your target is? I mean if you have a target I like to get the saving of the day over with."  
  
"I see, I don't want to bore your and I surely don't want to keep you any longer then you need to be," he glanced down and checked his watch, "But you'll never get that information out of me."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Bond replied lowering the gun.  
  
"Three, two, one."  
  
Just as James's finger began to depress the trigger another explosion shook the train. Something else happened. Along with the explosion came a great creaking sound and the train rocked off the tracks at an angle. This caused Bond to stumble and fall back into his booth and crash through the window. Glass shards flew everywhere cutting deep into James's coat and shirt also in places shredding his skin. Blood began to soak his clothes. Bond didn't need to look down to remember that they were skating on the edge of the mountainside. With that knowledge he quickly looked for a something to grab onto. A long bar stretched down the side of the car exactly the right thing to grab. The shock from the cold almost shook James from the bar. He dropped one arm and looked down off the cliff. It had to be at least a three hundred-foot drop. He reached up for his watch and clicked a button on the edge. A long laser shot from the Omega thawing the bar and warming Bond's fingers. He brought both hands back to the bar and shimmied himself down. If that guy were still conscious he would be waiting at that window for James to come back in. A scream rocked Bond from his state of wonder. "Fifty pounds says that's what their after," Bond said to himself as he neared his window. Although working alone had it's advantages being with a partner made betting more fun, and more reasonable.  
  
He hurried down to the window and another great creak rocked the train again which made it fall over completely on its side leaving Bond upside down about four feet off the cliff. He forced himself down the bar and reached the window, which was now above his head. He brought his watch up and hit the laser setting again now moving it across the edge of the window. At the end of the line the large piece of glass fell out. Bond pulled himself up and took a look at his surroundings. There were two bewildered men in gray parkas holding AK-47's at a female, and the female who looked desperate to get out of the situation. "Hello, people," Bond greeted, "how are you?"  
  
With that he got to his feet and walked over to the nearest terrorists. There wasn't much room considering the floor was now the right wall of the train. They were avoiding the hole like the plague and seemed not to want Bond to do anything. Something hit his mind as he thought what he would dispatch the pair with. His P99 had fallen from his hand when he was tossed from the window. James stood up and walked over to one of the men. "Felix shoot him!"  
  
The man Bond was approaching turned and aimed the rifle at the Bond. Bond was close enough that he grabbed the barrel and pulled the gun out of the man's hand. James took the AK-47 and slammed it into his jaw knocking him against the floor/wall and giving Bond enough time to spin the gun around and aim it at the other parka enclothed terrorist. A three shot burst issued forth from the weapon and the man slumped down onto the floor other then two other holes one in his head. Bond dropped the gun and grabbed the terrorist who he had given a concussion and tossed him out the window headfirst. The man let out a scream that lasted about two seconds before he hit ground. The girl looked pale and about to faint. "Miss, are you all right?" Bond asked offering his hand.  
  
"Who in bloody hell are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name's Bond, James Bond. I work with MI6."  
  
"You're with MI-6?"  
  
"Of course. 007 at your service."  
  
"007!?" she felt her jaw drop. Working as one in the Parliament she had heard of his exploits. She grabbed his hand; "My name is Lauren Zuber."  
  
Her hair was almond colored and her eyes were a deep brown. She stood at about five feet five inches. Judging by her smeared mascara Bond decided that she had been crying. Under other circumstances should would have been more attractive, but still there was something that Bond saw shine from her.  
  
Another explosion shook the train. "Miss Zuber it's about time to get out of this train. I need to stop back at my booth and get some things. Uh, can you wait here for a second."  
  
He grabbed up the rifle and walked to the doorway, which was now horizontal. The man he had tangoed with before had managed to get himself up and had hobbled about a foot from where he had first fallen. Bond took the gun in his hand and slung it at the hobbling man knocking him down and sending him sliding backwards past the door to James's booth.  
  
Bond crawled through the doorway and walked cautiously along the wall/floor to his booth. He got inside and removed a brief case from a pile of junk in the room. He then hurried back to the woman's booth. He climbed in before the tell tale creaking began. Lauren was in hysterics when Bond grabbed her. His feet slipped forward and he fell onto his back sliding down towards the window hole with Lauren right behind him.  
  
Zuber let out a long scream as they plunged down. Bond worked quick using his free hand to open the brief case and taking out its only object. It was a fountain pen. He dropped the briefcase and took the pen up in his hand twisting the top around twice. He then hurled it into the mountainside.  
  
It exploded into balls of flames and reduced the stone to rubble knocking a major hole into the system of caves used by Rigby and his men. He rotated a dial on his watch and a grapple shot from it smashing into the ceiling of the cave. The angle of the line when it hit the cave ceiling caused Bond and Zuber to swing into the rock twenty feet below the cave. Lauren stopped her screaming and said something legible, "Oh my-you saved me Mr. Bond."  
  
"We're not out of the frying pan yet, oh and call me James." he said as he pushed in the dial that had propelled the grappling hook.  
  
A second later the twine began winding itself back into the watch. They got to the top of the cave and Bond swung over to the smoldering floor. The grapple detached and found it's rightful place inside of the watch.  
  
"James, what are we going to do in this cave?"  
  
"I'd call it more of a cavern. You see there must be thousands of caves here, which would make sense how the terrorists got onto the train while they.they must have been firing from the ground or there would be more damage. So they came into the train from here. Which means they must have some sort of," he went silent.  
  
His hand went into his coat and fell on his secondary weapon, his Walther PPK before he started off down a tunnel. Lauren watched as he walked away and said, "James, where are you going?"  
  
"To make a collect call."  
  
Rigby felt weak. When the train had first shifted he had slid and snapped his leg in half. Then that AK-47 to the head. He felt dizzy too. A creak, the last, issued from the train causing it to fall completely from the mountain. Rigby slid back and his head smashed against a wall. Blackness encased him. The trains falling caused Rigby's body to slide into a booth and slam into a window. His limp head prevented him from exiting just until the train hit where he regained some consciousness and fell through into the snow, just as the train hit. The snow around his body turned red with blood.  
  
Bond crouched at an entrance to another inner cave, waiting for something to tell him that this was the right room. Two beeps and a high pitch squeal were the something. He took a step and entered the cave, his Walther going directly up aiming at the first man he saw in his sites. It was what looked to be an electrician working on some kind of radio system. On second look Bond noticed the man was a guard who had a Israeli Uzi aimed up at him. The crack of his PPK sounded and the guard slammed into the radio and slid down it as his body fell into blackness.  
  
James ran to the radio and hit in a secure number. Seconds later a familiar voice came over the system. "007, where the hell are you."  
  
"I'm on the edge of a mountain, or wait no, in the edge of the mountain. The place looks like a strong hold of some sort. My exact coordinates are." 


	2. SPECTRA?

A dark glint of something shone in 007's eye as he looked out into the snow covered plane. He had convinced Lauren to rest, while he watched for their rescuers. The black object against the snow came in closer and became recognizable as a helicopter. He drew the PPK from the shoulder holster inside his jacket and wondered if the copter was enemy reinforcements.  
  
The helicopter continued to approach.  
  
Suddenly an inside tunnel in the cave exploded causing flames to erupt into the alcove that protected Bond and Zuber. The heat from the flames awoke Lauren and in a cloud of dust automatic fire blasted into the room. Bond aimed into the smoke and pointed it at the first thing he saw. His gun went off and the grayish figure hit the dirt. Zuber looked around in confusion and yelled, "What the hell is happening here?"  
  
Double-O Seven looked into the smoke before yelling, "Just-just get on the ground!" With that he fired twice more into the smoke. Someone grunted and the gun fire ceased. He turned and ran into the smoke crouching down near the first body. The man looked up into James Bond's eyes and spit. Bond slammed his fist down into the man's face causing a snapping sound to come from his neck. The helicopter was coming closer as was apparent by the thumping of the rotor blades.  
  
"James, there is a helicopter out here, it has some markings on it, it says- uh it says something in-it's some acronym. Sorry."  
  
Bond turned his head and looked at the helicopter. The smoke blurred the scene but the side was visible enough to see the letters S-P-E-C-T-R-E on the side. "LAUREN! Get in here!" he watched her stand to her feet and run into the smoke before he added, "Quick"  
  
She reached Bond and saw the dead man on the ground. She turned her head as a wave of nausea passed over her. He looked around the cave-no the explosion had destroyed the tunnel and had caused a cave in. He grabbed her by the arm and put her into a small hole in the side of the alcove. He grabbed the body of the dead mercenary and ran out towards the helicopter.  
  
He brought the PPK up and fired three shots into the windshield of the aircraft. The copter, to protect the pilot and the co-pilot brought the helicopter down a bit lower.  
  
Lauren looked over and saw the smoke begin to thin. Since she was little she had had a soft stomach and couldn't stand too much blood or gore, so when James ran up and hurled the body of the mercenary into rotor blades the blood that flew out from body. The blades shattered at the pressure of the body and pieces of it flew everywhere slamming deep into the ground and cave sides. One shard nearly hit James as it flew right passed his left arm. The helicopter dropped from the air and fell towards the ground below.  
  
The explosion of the fuel tank of the copter breaking and the sparks from the systems igniting the liquid shook the whole mountain. He came to the back of the cave and was stunned when he saw what had happened.  
  
A piece of the rotor blade had been slammed through Lauren's chest and had pinned her to the wall. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and blood had soaked her clothes. She was dead.  
  
He searched the remaining body for ammunition and found a nine millimeter clip that he took out of a PPK. Nothing else was on the body.  
  
The MI6 copter came an hour later like personally promised by M. He got in and placed the pistol into it's holster under his now blood splattered blazer. He watched the scenery outside the window pass by and with sorrow he said his last good byes to Lauren.  
  
  
  
The helicopter landed on top of a small platform a little bit away from London. James took off his coat and kept it in the helicopter. He then approached the BMW waiting for him to get into. The car started momentarily and thirty minutes later he was in front of the MI6 headquarters building on the edge of Thames.  
  
Inside the HQ he went to the elevator and keyed it to open. On the third floor he got off and walked to his office, wanting to see if he had anything in his inbox-nothing. He then got out from his desk and approached the door. It swung open and in walked Bill Tanner the Chief of Staff the SIS.  
  
"Excuse me," they both seemed to rattle off at the same minute. A second later and Tanner said, "James, M wants to see you in her office ASAP."  
  
"Okay Bill."  
  
James pushed pass Tanner and walked towards the elevator hitting the button, sending himself to the fifth floor of the building. He adjusted himself on the way to his boss's office so he could make himself look presentable. He opened the door to M's domain and his eyes met Moneypenny's. "Moneypenny, you look more radiant each and every time I lay my eyes on you."  
  
She laughed, "And James you are still just as full of your self as you were the first you laid eyes on me."  
  
She stood up from her desk and walked over to the man wrapping her arms around him. "Double-O Seven I'm glad you back and well."  
  
"I am too."  
  
With that he walked into M's office.  
  
His boss was sitting at her desk apparently waiting for James to get there. When he entered she stood. "Double-O Seven I'm glad to see your well but I'm putting you on assignment."  
  
Bond walked over to a chair and sat down, "Thank you."  
  
"The woman you saved on that train, Lauren Zuber, was as you might know a member of the Parliament. I want you to find out who she is and why those men were trying to kill you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Bond stood up and looked at his boss. "M, there is something else that I saw when I was up in that cave. Before you got here a helicopter flew by."  
  
"Did it fire any shots?"  
  
"No. I first thought it might be the mercenary's reinforcements, but then when it got close I read the side of it. SPECTRA was printed on the side of it."  
  
M looked at him and recounted the attempts of SPECTRA on James's life. He had escaped everything they threw at him but some of the most dangerous men in the world were in the Soviet organization. The only real wonder was what it was still doing operational.  
  
When the USSR went out of commission so did SPECTRA, or at least it was supposed to have gone out of commission. The thought that they had come back through some underground organization was frightening.  
  
M cleared her throat, "That is interesting. For the time being I have gathered some papers for you on Ms. Zuber. I want you to find out what she was pressing for. Maybe that would give us some information on why terrorists would want her dead."  
  
Bond nodded his head and said, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Double-O Seven opened the manila folder in his inbox and grabbed out the handful of papers on Ms. Zuber. He pulled the first one out and began reading it. It was her general description and a short biography of her life. She enjoyed swimming, golfing, was a master cook-he flipped to another page. Her father was a member of Scotland Yard from 1975-1995 where he was murdered by a group of men called the Union.  
  
The Union, that was interesting, Bond had no idea the Union had roots that far back. He put down the paper he was reading and pulled out another which was the report on her father's death. The police had apparently found him in his office slumped over his desk, his throat slit from ear to ear. There had been a note found on his body. The note had read: To close for comfort.  
  
That was all Bond needed out of that piece of paper so he put it on his desk. He thought for a second before he put his hand on the telephone and picked it up. He dialed up his contact at Scotland Yard.  
  
Daniel Smith stood from his desk placing a pile of papers into the outbox. He grabbed his coat and pulled his hat off the hat rack when his phone rang. He walked to his desk and answered it.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Why hello. Is that you James?"  
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"What can I do for you." Bond settled in his chair and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "I need to know some information about a-a George Zuber. He worked there until '67."  
  
"A little past my years but I'll work on it. What exactly do you want to know about him?"  
  
"I need to know what he was working on before he was killed. Dan I need as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, I'll help you out. I'll have it faxed when I can. Well I have to call my wife and tell her I'll be working late tonight."  
  
"Thanks Dan."  
  
Bond hung up the phone and read more into the files he had on Lauren. It looked as if she had been pressing to go help the US. with the war on terror. Bond put the packet down having found what he needed. He pushed himself out of his chair and headed to his BMW Z3 for the ride home. 


	3. Assasins

James Bond made his way into M's office after a long night of studying. He did quit soon enough to get to his flat and shower, shave, and eat. He was dressed in a blue suit coat with a light blue shirt and khaki pants. He walked into the office of his boss and sat down in the chair that he had occupied the day before. M was talking with someone on the phone.  
  
A minute or so later and M hung up and looked to James. "So Double-O Seven, I've read your report on Ms. Zuber. Good work."  
  
"Thank you," he said, "Now what?"  
  
"Russia. Your flight is booked your leaving in thirty minutes. I suggest you get packed, the Prime Minister doesn't enjoy waiting."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He grabbed up his bag and headed for the door of his flat. He always had a bag pre-packed in case something called for him very quickly. He had placed his shoulder holster on and in it he had placed his PPK. He needed to get Q to get him another P99. Well he didn't have time now.  
  
The airport was crowded and crawling with security. It was a wonder that he got onto the plane with his Walther. The metal detectors were no match for the Q branch's x-ray proof bag, but during the time it took him to get to the terminal and onto the plane his rib harness had shown by a guard at least four times.  
  
The plane flight was long and tiresome. James slept most of the way but a bit of turbulence woke him near Moscow. After that he couldn't get himself back to sleep. The plane landed four hours from departure and a sleepy-eyed Bond walked out of the Moscow airport and called over a taxi.  
  
The ride to the PM's mansion was a short one and Bond took the time in the car to read over the files on the man. He seemed to have very little liking of the British and didn't care to talk to them. He had been most reluctant to having a meeting with 007 but was soon convinced by M.  
  
The taxi pulled into the front of the estate, Bond paid him and then said, "I'm going to need you to wait for me." The cab driver nodded and Bond left the car. He didn't walk two steps before a guard came out of a booth by the estate gate and frisked him. The PPK was found and taken up. "You'll get this when you come back," was all the guard said before dismissing him through the gates.  
  
The path leading up to the house was at least half a mile long and was surrounded by trees, which gave the dirt road the appearance of a road through a forest. As he reached the steps of the house he was frisked again by two other guards before having to pass through a set of metal detectors. They had probably put all the security in just for him. That thought made him feel special.  
  
After the extensive checks he was led upstairs to a sitting room where the PM was. The man sat in a comfortable looking chair; his feet propped up on an automan. "Seat yourself Mr."  
  
"Bond, James Bond."  
  
"Well Mr. Bond I have come to understand that you have come for some information."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Well I'm not sure if I can help you on abstract information but we can see."  
  
"The information I need is hardly abstract."  
  
"Well come out with it, what do you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know if Russia truly disbanded SPECTRA when the USSR fell."  
  
"Well of course we did!" the Prime Minister said insulted.  
  
"Well that's all I need to know."  
  
Bond stood up and turned for the door. If the man wasn't at least going to be civil he had no want for a conversation to happen.Seconds later he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and spun around. The PM was lying on the ground a pool of blood forming around his head.  
  
James looked up and saw a man dressed in black head for the window behind the chair the PM had sat in. Bond hurried to the man and grabbed him by the back of his shirt hurling him into the chair, which fell over onto the dead body of the Prime Minister. The man stood to his feet and pulled a silenced Berreta from a holster at his side.  
  
Double-O Seven launched himself at the man and tore the weapon from his grasp before smashing a fist into the man's face. The assasin hit the ground and pushed himself up before running for a door. He opened it and then quickly shut it. Bond ran for the door the assasin had left from and tried opening it. The thing was locked.  
  
Thinking quickly he raised a foot and kicked it, sending the wooden door back on it's hinges. James ran out and found himself on a fire escape. He looked down at the ground and saw a figure in dark running towards the gates. He hit a switch on his watch and shot the grappling hook into the metal of the fire escape railing. He then jumped off the side of it and let the line unravel it self bringing him quickly to the ground. Before the watch had time to start bringing him back up he hit another button which cut the line from the watch.  
  
With that he ran towards the path the man had gone. Before he had run four yards from where he landed a gun shot rang off and hit the dirt near his shoe. He turned and saw a guard on the top of the fire escape aiming a M-4 carbine at him. A thought went through Bond's mind, 'I wonder if the carbine has the grenade launcher attachment.'  
  
A second later and a tree exploded into a cloud of smoke, saw dust, and leaves. Bond dodged out of the clouds way and kicked his legs into full throttle. Paying no attention to the ground he was running on his foot caught a large stone and he tripped, hitting the ground hard. He heard something crack before he put the pain out of his head and continued his run after the man in black.  
  
Another grenade exploded next to him, debris flying everywhere. Small rocks from the blast pelted Bond's head as he ran. As he got in view of the gate it closed. Bond ran up to the guard booth kicked his way in and yelled, "The man, the one that just went through there, where did he go?!"  
  
"No man just passed through here. Who do you. wait you must be the..."  
  
With that the man fumbled for his service revolver before he fell with a bullet between his eyes. Bond dropped the Berreta and then picked it back up. Q might be able to find finger prints of it's previous user. He then went to the drawer the gate keeper had placed his PPK and got it out placing the weapon in it's place on his shoulder holster.  
  
Just as Bond was about to leave the guard booth, the door swung open and a man in a gray suit coat and slate colored slacks walked in. He carried between his hands a rocket launching tube. "You must be James Bond," he said, "to bad you killed the Prime Minister. Now I have to kill you."  
  
"I didn't kill the Prime Minister," Bond yelled as he ripped the PPK from it's holster and placed it against the mans head.  
  
The man thrust the tube into James chest, before spinning around with a round house kick. The force of the kick threw Bond back onto a wooden desk, spewing all sorts of paper work to the sides of it. Bond slid of the table onto his feet and made his way to the man in gray. He looked at the man's face and something looked familiar.  
  
He shook the thought out of his mind before punching the man in the face. The man staggered back and hit the wall. James ran up to him once more and kicked him again. The wooden wall gave way and the man fell out hitting the dirt.  
  
Double-O Seven stood, quickly checked to make sure nothing that important was broken, and adjusted his tie before he picking up his PPK and walking out the hole in the booth. He made sure to step on the man in gray as he left. Bond opened the taxi door and got in, ordering it to go to the nearest four-star hotel.  
  
The taxi arrived to the hotel in under an hour and Bond paid the man. He got out of the car grabbed his bag and headed for the inside of the hotel. He checked himself in and then headed himself up to his room, where he went straight for the bath. The warm steaming water is what finally put him to sleep again. 


End file.
